Now and Forever
by writeallnight
Summary: Wedded bliss and kicking ass are fun, but don't necessarily make for a great reception. Kensi and Deeks may have finally tied the knot, but the party is ending a little early for both of them. Is it for better? Or for worse? Tag to "Till Death Do Us Part."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Happy wedding everyone! We did! They did it! Ring those wedding bells and celebrate! And then read this fic!

* * *

She was having the time of her life. Deeks spun her around the dance floor again and again as they laughed and kissed and watched their friends make complete fools of themselves. The events of the afternoon seemed like a distant memory as she spun in Deeks' arms, listening to him whisper things in her ear about how beautiful she was and how much he loved her.

At first the pain in her ankle was just a twinge and she managed to push it away, flying high on wedded bliss. But then she did one twirl too many and she felt it give out in a white hot flash of agony. She gasped and grabbed onto Deeks' arm to keep from falling to the floor.

"Whoa! Hey!" He took on her weight, his mood abruptly shifting from jubilant to concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she said quickly. She put her foot back on the ground and it instantly crumpled. "Oh, ow, okay, nope."

"Hey can we get a chair over here?" he asked one of the servers.

She sank down into it as Deeks knelt in front of her and began pulling off her shoe, which had her gripping the sides of the chair as agony pulsed up her leg. "Babe why didn't you say anything?" he asked as he saw how swollen and bruised it was.

"I just twisted it," she said. "I didn't even really feel it until now."

"She all right?" Callen and Sam appeared as if summoned and Kensi could see Eric and Nell eyeing the situation too. She was lucky the girls and the moms were several drinks in or they would have been all over this.

"Guys, I'm fine."

"Her ankle's super swollen. I think it's time to go," Deeks said.

"No, baby, really. I'll just sit here and be fine in a few minutes," she said even as she felt fatigue sweeping through her.

"Kens, you're white as a sheet," Callen said. "There's no reason you need to stay."

"But the party…"

"Will be fine without us," Deeks said firmly. He cupped her cheek, his face full of tender concern. "Come home with me."

It had been a long day and suddenly nothing sounded better than being snuggled into bed with him. She nodded.

"I'll get our stuff. You stay right here," he told her.

"I'll help you," Sam offered.

Kensi looked up at Callen, determination in her eyes. "Don't let either of the Tiffanys go home with Rogers. Don't let Bertie go home with anybody either. And don't let Hetty out of your sight."

"Relax we've got it covered," Callen assured her.

"Hey Kens, you okay?" Nell asked.

She and Eric could no longer stand their curiosity and had broken away from the rest of the dancers, although Eric still seemed to be doing a slight booty shake. "Yeah," Kensi said. "Could you get my mom for me? And Roberta? I think we're going to call it a night."

"Of course," Eric said.

Deeks loaded all of their possessions into the car and then came back for her. As she'd sat she'd started to notice other things hurting along with her ankle. Her back ached, there was a sharp pain in her side that might be a bruised rib, and her head was beginning to throb.

"Well I was going to do this when we got home anyway," Deeks said, lifting her up into his arms. "We'll just start a little early."

Mindy, Mandy, Kat, and the Tiffanys had handed out sparklers and everyone was waiting to send them off in a shower of light. Despite the pain Kensi felt herself smiling and laughing as Deeks charged toward the car. There was so much love in this room and she'd never been so happy.

The car was covered in streamers and balloons. _Kensi + Deeks_ had been written along the driver side windows while the back read _Just Married _with several heart and handgun details. The passenger side said _Save a Horse, Ride a Federal Agent_ and featured a pair of crudely drawn handcuffs_. _When Deeks cranked the ignition "Walking on Sunshine" blasted from the speakers. He winced and turned it down. "I think we can thank Eric and Nell for this," he said.

"Oh yeah," she agreed.

He peeled out of the parking lot, honking the horn as Kensi laughed and their friends waved. His hand sought hers and she leaned close to give him a kiss. "I love you," she said.

He grinned and hit the gas. "I love you too."

* * *

"Ow. Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Kensi winced as Deeks carefully wrapped an ice pack around her ankle.

He'd placed her on the couch and propped her injured foot up on his lap as he did his work. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurting so bad? You could have at least taken your shoes off."

"My dress was already ruined. I wanted to at least get my money's worth out of the shoes," she grumbled as she shifted on the couch. "And I was having fun. I didn't want to leave."

"Well you look amazing, dress or no dress," Deeks said with a grin.

She raised her eyebrows. "Play your cards right and you might get to see me both ways tonight."

He touched adjusted the ice and she cringed. "Yeah something tells me you might not be up to any hanky-panky tonight," he said. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"It's just a sprain. It'll be fine in the morning."

"I'm sorry," he said ruefully. "This wasn't exactly the perfect day I was hoping for."

"It was perfect for us. We all know it's not a good day unless I get to kick someone's ass."

"Yeah to be honest I'm a little bummed I'm the only one who didn't get to kick any ass today," he said with a laugh. "Even Eric got a piece of the action."

"Of all the surprises I expected, Kirkin didn't even break the top ten," Kensi said. "I thought for sure one of the Tiffany's would make out with Callen or something."

Deeks checked his watch. "There's still time. Did Mandy actually smash a bottle over that guy's head?"

"Oh hell yes. It was the best thing I've ever seen. She totally saved my ass."

Deeks shook his head. "I know Kirkin was like…the_ big_ surprise today. But I have to say, the Cupcake Girls turning out to be Charlie's Angels is a pretty close second."

"Who knew they had it in them?" Her stomach rumbled and she laughed. "I know we just ate, but I'm starving."

"Aha." Deeks grabbed a bag he'd set beside the couch and pulled out two to-go containers of wedding cake.

"Oh my god. You're the best husband ever." She took one and opened it, inhaling the heavenly smell of sugar. "What?" she asked when she realized he was watching her.

"You called me your husband."

"I did."

"I kind of like it."

"Only kind of?"

"I really like it."

"Me too." She took a big bite of cake. "There is one promise I wish you'd put in your vows though."

"What?" He looked confused.

She looked at him straight faced. "I need you to promise me that you will never leave me for Anatoli Kirkin. No matter how glorious he looked all naked in that pool on the first day you met. I know he's charming and adorable but he's not right for you Deeks."

"Oh my god. Give me back that wedding ring." Deeks playfully grabbed for her hand but she held it up over her head as she laughed.

"Uh uh." She shook her head. "No take backs."

He leaned forward and caught her, running his fingers over her rings. "No, no take backs." He kissed her palm. "Not for this." He kissed her arm. "Not this." He kissed her shoulder. "Or this." Her neck. "Or this." The last one was whispered into her ear and made her stomach flip.

"I thought you said no hanky-panky tonight," she managed to squeak out as his kisses continued.

He lifted his head, his eyes burning straight through her. "It's up to you. But I should probably check and make sure my wife isn't injured anywhere else. And I can think of a few creative ways to keep that ankle elevated."

She smiled saucily. "Well then by all means husband, show me what you have in mind."

* * *

"How's your ankle?" Deeks asked later as they lay curled up in one another.

"Surprisingly good," Kensi mumbled, half asleep on his chest. "Hey," she roused a bit, "are you bummed we had to leave the party early?"

"Me? No." He stroked her hair. "Honestly, all I could think about today was this moment. I just wanted to be here with you, married, happy. You?"

"Not really. I just wanted more cake," she said. "And maybe some of those bacon wrapped thingies."

He kissed the top of her head. "Your mom boxed up the leftovers. She's bringing them tomorrow."

Her eyes popped open. "Seriously?"

"Would I joke about that?"

"You're going to be very good at this husband thing."

"You're a pretty good wife yourself so far."

She snuggled back into his arms and he rubbed her shoulder. They'd spent so many nights this way, but this one was different. He felt a sense of peace and a joy he couldn't have imagined.

The ring on his finger caught the light and reminded him that he had yet to talk to her about the box. "That letter you wrote, I want you to know how much it means to me. That you would trust me with your dad's ring."

She was quiet and he realized she'd fallen asleep. His gaze drifted to the ring again and then he closed his eyes. There was no rush. They could talk about rings and letters and boxes later. Today was only the beginning of forever.

* * *

A/N: I literally couldn't be more happy right now. That wedding was everything I could have asked for and more. I hope you enjoyed this little tag! Leave your love in the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was originally supposed to be a one off, but here we are. And...I just don't know guys. I know what my gut says, and I know what my heart wants, and...don't hate me okay? And on that rousing note, enjoy!

* * *

"Good morning husband."

The words were whispered in his ear before his eyes even opened and they were followed by a soft kiss. He cracked an eyelid. "Good morning wife."

Her hair was the perfect kind of tousled that he loved so much and her face had that soft, morning glow he adored, when she wasn't yet fully awake and hadn't had coffee. No one else got to see her like this. No one but him. And occasionally Monty.

"We're married," she whispered, sliding a hand across his chest.

"Still?"

She poked him in the ribs. "Yes still! Now and forever baby. You're committed."

"Is that what yesterday was all about? I was just there for the cake."

She raised her eyebrows. "You'd better start saying nice things soon or you're not going to be invited on our honeymoon. I'll take Monty instead."

He sat up on his elbow. "I still feel kind of bad that we didn't have him at the wedding."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "He's fine babe. He loves boarding. And considering how yesterday went, putting a dog in the mix would have added so very much to the chaos."

"You're probably right," he agreed. "But how cute would he have been walking our rings down the aisle?"

"Oh so cute. With a little bowtie?" She pouted. "Damn it! Now I wish we had let him come!"

"Well, I guess we just have to have a second wedding," Deeks said.

"Ugh," Kensi let her head fall back on her pillow. "We barely survived the first one. Let's not try for a repeat."

"Speaking of rings…" Deeks brought his hand up, the ring on his left hand catching the light. "This was quite a find yesterday. We didn't get a chance to talk about it."

She caught his hand, moving it back and forth so the gold glinted. "I'm just glad it fit."

"Pardon the pun but, it's kind of a big ring to fill. I want you to know that I realize that. And I—" he shook his head, overwhelmed by his feelings, "I will do everything, _everything_ to try and live up to it."

"I didn't give it to you as some kind of warning," she said softly. "I already trust you Deeks. You earned this ring. Everyday for the last nine years you've earned it.

"NCIS was my safety net for so long. And then, somewhere along the way, it became you instead. You are my safe place, my home. You are everything my dad ever would have hoped for in a partner for me."

He kissed her. "I'm keeping that letter forever. I'm going to frame it and hang it on a wall somewhere. Like in a museum."

"It's a pretty good letter," she said with a smile. "I put a lot of thought into it."

"Be honest though," he said. "You did not put that ring in the box six years ago."

"Of course I did baby! I've loved you from day one!" she said, wide eyed with false innocence.

He tickled her until she couldn't breathe. "Okay! Okay!" she gasped. "I didn't put the ring in there six years ago!"

"Aha!" he said triumphantly. "I knew you did a last minute wedding switcheroo!"

"Actually…" she looked at him coyly. "I didn't."

He raised his eyebrows. "All right, I'm confused."

"I didn't put the ring in there when I first gave you the box," she said slowly. "But I didn't switch it at the last minute either."

"Then when did you do it?"

She took a deep breath. "I actually put it in there right before I went to Afghanistan."

He blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Granger told me to pack up and get on a plane. I didn't know what I was walking into. And I didn't know what I was leaving. But I just had a really strong sense that I might not be coming back."

"Kens…" He knew it was as difficult for her to talk about as it was for him to hear about it even after all this time.

She laced her fingers with his. "I wanted the ring somewhere safe. Somewhere I knew it would be all right even if..." she shook her head, "even if I didn't come back. So right before we left I opened the locker and took out what I had put in there originally and put the ring in instead." Her eyes were a little misty. "It felt like if you had it, it was a promise I would come back to you and figure things out. And I did. I added the letter a couple weeks ago. Well, an updated version. The first one was a little morbid."

As emotional as he'd been upon reading the letter and finding the ring, this stole the breath right out of his lungs. "Oh my god," he said softly, caressing her face and winding his fingers into her hair. "Kens, I…I don't even know what to say."

"I've loved you a long time Deeks," she whispered. "Longer than I even knew. That night, that first night, I was so scared that we'd made a mistake. That we'd messed everything up. But I wanted so badly for my person to be you. I always wanted it to be you."

"Baby." There was a lot more kissing and a few tears from both of them. Deeks was overwhelmed by it all. This woman was such a treasure, and to know how many hopes and dreams she'd placed into that storage locker so long ago was doing things to his heart.

"Sorry," she said a little breathlessly. "This is supposed to be a happy time."

"It is baby," he said, tucking her head beneath his chin. "This is beautiful. It's amazing. You're amazing." He cuddled her close. "You know I loved you then, right? That night we were together for the first time, I didn't want it to be a fling or a one-night stand or some kind of wish fulfillment. I know I was terrible at talking about it at the time, but I didn't just want to sleep with you. I wanted all of you. The way you made me feel, the way you looked at me…I needed you. I'll always need you."

Tears flooded her eyes again. "You should have put that in your vows."

"Nah." He shook his head. "That's just for you and me."

"You've really known for that long?"

"Actually, if we're really getting down to it, I knew when we went undercover as that couple. That first night when you rolled over and snuggled up against me, I was a goner."

"Really?" She twisted so she could look up at him.

"I knew you were special the day I met you. It was just a matter of time Kensi Marie Deeks."

"I love you," she said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Let's just stay in bed today. We can go to Malibu tomorrow."

"Works for me," he said.

She snuggled into his chest and then her stomach growled so loudly Deeks was sure the neighbors could hear it. "I think I found a flaw in the plan," she said.

"If Monty were here he could make breakfast."

"But since he's not…?"

"I think it's the wife's job to provide food. I bring the bacon home. You cook it."

She thumped his chest. "Ow! All right! I'll make breakfast." He slid out of her embrace and stretched. "But I'm not putting any clothes on."

She leaned back against the pillows to admire the view as he walked out of the room. "I wouldn't want you to."

* * *

A/N: Leave your love in the reviews! Or just be mad at me. I get it. There are mixed opinions on this.


End file.
